


Will it ever heal?

by Pomyluna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angsto - Fluff, Caring Derek, Derek anchors Stiles, Feeling of guilt, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mix of three wonderful songs, Post - Nogitsune, Reference to GoT, Self - acceptance, Songfic, Stiles unleashes feelings, Suffering, Talia Hale's mentality, Tears, Trauma, Werewolf!Stiles
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I want escape this nightmare. So please, take this away…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will it ever heal?

**Author's Note:**

> W dniu dzisiejszym postanowiłam podzielić się z Wami moim własnym Stereczkiem, tak samo jutro; ostatnio życie daje mi trochę w kość i prezentowane poniżej opowiadanie to tego efekt. Jest z lekka beznadziejne, ale jaki fic by nie był, gdyby został napisany przez autorkę wypłakującą sobie oczy. Fuck. Tak bardzo chciałabym być na miejscu Stilesa i mieć obok siebie takiego Dereka, który by mnie objął i przytulił. Życie jest takie niesprawiedliwe… 
> 
> Jak wspomniałam w tagach – poniższe opowiadanie to songfic, który łączy w sobie trzy niesamowite piosenki: 
> 
> Plumb – [I Want You Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SWww880E9wU)
> 
> Natalie Merchant – [My Skin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nmt4MES9gyI)
> 
> Red – [Confession](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dul5aJTnS1U)

_An ache_  
_So deep_  
_That I_  
_Can hardly breathe,_  
_This pain_  
_Can't be imagined…_  
_Will it ever heal?_

Wracając wieczorem z zakupami do loftu, Derek nie spodziewał się ujrzeć pod drzwiami Stilesa. Chłopak siedział skulony na ostatnich stopniach schodów, mamrocząc do siebie słowa, których Hale nie potrafił zrozumieć. Powietrze wokół niego przesiąknięte było silnymi emocjami, z których na pierwszy plan wybijała się frustracja. On sam wyglądał na zagubionego i jakby… oderwanego od rzeczywistości.

\- Stiles?

Niepewnym krokiem Derek podszedł do chłopaka. Ten uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego rozbieganym wzrokiem.

\- Derek – słowo było zaledwie westchnieniem i Hale zaczął się zastanawiać, czy się przypadkiem nie przesłyszał.

\- Chcesz wejść? – spytał, wyciągając z kieszeni kurtki klucze.

Stiles ledwie zauważalnie skinął głową i podniósł się ze schodów. Powolnym krokiem wszedł do mieszkania i stanął na środku pokoju, drapiąc się nerwowo po przedramieniu. Derek zamknął drzwi, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Widział napięcie w jego plecach i zaciśniętą szczękę – zupełnie jakby chłopak się z czymś zmagał. Hale podszedł do niego, zachowując jednak pewną odległość, w razie gdyby ten poczuł się niekomfortowo.

\- Usiądź – ruchem ręki wskazał kanapę. – Napijesz się czegoś?

\- Jeśli to nie byłby problem… może być herbata – powiedział cicho Stiles i usiadł niepewnie.

\- Jasne.

Poprawiwszy w ramionach papierową torbę, Derek udał się do kuchni. Wiedział, że ze Stilesem było coś nie tak, że coś go trapiło. Nie chciał jednak naciskać, bo to mogło jedynie pogorszyć sytuację. Wyciągnął z szafki dwa kubki, nastawił wodę na herbatę i wyjrzał z zadumą przez okno. Na dworze było już całkowicie ciemno i tylko w oddali nieliczne latarnie rozświetlały wszechobecny mrok.

Spojrzał na stojące przed nim kubki i uśmiechnął się. Oba dostał od Stilesa na urodziny rok temu. Chłopak pomalował je własnoręcznie. Jeden opatrzony napisem „moje słońce i gwiazdy”, drugi natomiast, z którego często pił Stilinski, ze słowami „księżyc mojego życia”, były strzałem w dziesiątkę. Do tej pory Derek wciąż trzymał na dnie szuflady szafki nocnej liścik dołączony wtedy do prezentu.

 

 _Kiedy słońce wzejdzie na zachodzie i zajdzie na wschodzie,_  
_Kiedy wyschną morza, a wiatr będzie przenosił góry jak liście…_

_Mam nadzieję, że nie będziemy musieli tyle czekać, by urządzić sobie nasz wspólny maraton ;)_

 

 _Take a look at my body,_  
_Look at my hands…_  
_There's so much here that I don't understand._

Derek odwrócił się, wyczuwając za sobą obecność Stilesa – chłopak stał po drugiej stronie blatu. Przestępował z nogi na nogę i patrzył na niego dziwnym wzrokiem. Nawet w takich chwilach jego ADHD dawało o sobie znać. Myśleli, że zniknie wraz z przemianą – mylili się. Widocznie była to część Stilesa, zakorzeniona tak głęboko, że nie można się było jej w żaden sposób pozbyć.

W spojrzeniu chłopaka trochę było prośby, trochę oczekiwania… Hale’owi trudno było odczytać wszystkie uczucia. Mimo to nadal nie zadawał pytań. Zamiast tego wziął się za rozpakowywanie torby z zakupami. Milczenie, które zaległo między nimi, przeciągało się, podczas gdy woda w czajniku bulgotała niespokojnie.

\- Czy to właśnie czujesz przez cały czas? – wyrzucił z siebie Stiles nieoczekiwanie.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego, marszcząc lekko brwi.

\- Słucham?

\- Ten ból, smutek, żal, rozgoryczenie… - Stiles nabrał powietrza. - …poczucie winy?

\- …to rozrastające się uczucie w klatce piersiowej, które ciąży i zżera od środka – uzupełnił Derek; już wiedział, w jakim kierunku zmierzała ta rozmowa.

Widząc wzrok Stilesa, dodał:

\- Istnieje wiele słów, by nazwać to coś, co w nas tkwi, ale żadne z nich nie oddaje w pełni istoty tego. Bo istnieją takie rodzaje smutku, których nie da się wyrazić w żaden sposób…

To utwierdziło Stilesa w przekonaniu, że Derek go rozumiał – widział to w jego oczach i gestach, tylko ktoś, kto na własnej skórze doświadczył takiego cierpienia, mógł wypowiadać się o nim w ten sposób; Derek przeżył to samo piekło co on.

 _I confess I’m always afraid, always ashamed_  
_Of what’s inside me._  
_I confess I’m always afraid, always ashamed_  
_Of what’s inside my head._

\- To, co się zdarzyło… - zaczął Stiles, lecz nie był w stanie dokończyć. – Boję się tego, co we mnie siedzi, przeraża mnie mój umysł po spustoszeniu, jakiego narobił w nim Nogitsune… Nie mogę spojrzeć na swoje ręce bez wstydu i wstrętu, bo wciąż czuję się, jakbym miał na nich krew.

Łzy spływały w dół jego twarzy i Hale doszedł do wniosku, że Stiles nigdy nie wyglądał piękniej – z błyszczącymi oczyma i zaróżowionymi policzkami. Mimo wszystko nie chciał go takiego widzieć już nigdy więcej. Chłopak poruszał nerwowo palcami, to zaciskając dłonie w pięści, to znów je rozluźniając.

\- Zabiłem ją – powiedział cicho drżącym głosem.

Derek pokiwał głową.

\- Nie ty – odrzekł. – Nogitsune.

Stilinski warknął mimowolnie, błysnęły błękitne tęczówki.

\- Sądzisz, że _to_ zrobił Nogitsune? – spytał z rozgoryczeniem i nachylił się nad blatem, by mężczyzna mógł przyjrzeć mu się z bliska. – Nie, Derek. _To byłem ja._

 _They say that promises sweeten the blow_  
_But I don't need them, no I don't need them._

Później z jego gardła wydobywał się jedynie niemożliwy do kontrolowania szloch. Stiles czuł się, jakby jego ciało było rozrywane na tysiące części. Ból był nie do zniesienia i chłopak myślał, że upadnie. Derek mu na to nie pozwolił – w jednej chwili znalazł się przy nim, ale nie narzucając swojej obecności. Położył mu jedynie lekko dłonie na biodrach, czekając na ruch z jego strony. Nie zmuszał go do rozmowy, nie zadawał niekończących się pytań, nie mówił, że wszystko będzie dobrze, po prostu tam był. Trzymał go przy rzeczywistości niczym kotwica. I to wystarczało. Właśnie przez to, a może raczej _dzięki temu,_ Stiles wsunął się bez zastanowienia w ramiona Hale’a; tak naturalnie, jakby należał tam od zawsze.

Mężczyzna objął go i zaczął gładzić po plecach, sprawiając tym samym, że mięśnie chłopaka zaczęły się powoli rozluźniać.

\- Czy to kiedykolwiek minie? – zapytał szeptem Stiles.

Derek zamknął oczy i oparł brodę o jego głowę, tuląc go do siebie i kołysząc w swoich ramionach.

\- Nie – odpowiedział szczerze i Stiles był mu za to naprawdę wdzięczny. – To nie zniknie. Nie tak do końca – mówiąc to, wzmocnił uścisk. – Osłabnie, ale nie minie, _od teraz to część ciebie._

 _Your hand_  
_So small_  
_Held a strand of my hair_  
_So strong._  
_All I could do_  
_Was keep believing..._  
_Was that enough?_

Razem udali się do sypialni. Zrzucili buty i położyli się na łóżku. Derek okrył ich obu kołdrą i od tyłu otoczył Stilesa ramieniem, zamykając jego dłoń w swojej.

Trwali w tej pozycji bardzo długo, godzinę, może nawet dwie, ale Hale nic nie mówił, nie narzekał, czekał jedynie, aż chłopak dojdzie do siebie. Zamierzał dać mu tyle czasu, ile ten potrzebował, nawet jeśli mieliby tak leżeć całą wieczność. Stiles na co dzień skrzętnie ukrywał emocje, troszczył się jedynie o innych, nie zważając zupełnie na siebie. Potrzebował wytchnienia, a ten moment należał tylko do niego.

 _I'm a slow-dying flower_  
_In the frost-killing hour,_  
_Sweet turning sour and untouchable..._

W końcu chłopak poruszył się lekko i obrócił do Dereka twarzą. Hale wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę, po czym bez słowa pochylił się i złożył na jego ustach pocałunek. Gdy poczuł, że został on odwzajemniony, położył dłoń na policzku Stilesa.

Było to jedynie połączenie warg i lekki ruch, ale znaczyło więcej niż najdłuższe i najbardziej namiętne pocałunki świata; gest pełen niewypowiedzianych dwóch słów, które kłębiły się w powietrzu, otaczając ich dwóch bezpieczną aurą. To nie były puste obietnice, które miały osłodzić im cierpienie, ani zapewnienia bez pokrycia, to były dwa proste słowa: „jestem tu”… Dodanie części „i nigdy nie odejdę” byłoby głupotą. Tak często zdarza się, że ludzie odchodzą wbrew swojej woli, że są do tego zmuszani… Oni mówili sobie nawzajem: _jestem tu i będę tak długo, jak tylko los mi na to pozwoli…_

 _Better shut your mouth, and hold your breath,_  
_You kiss me now, you catch your death…_

Kiedy Derek się odsunął, w oczach Stilesa dostrzegł pytanie. „Jesteś pewien?” Był uszkodzony, ale przecież Derek również. Całując go, mężczyzna wiedział, na co się porywa. _Chciał tego._ Paradoksalnie tylko przy Stilesie czuł się kompletny i zapominał o tym, jak bardzo sam był złamany. Wierzchem dłoni pogładził więc chłopaka po policzku, dając mu tym samym do zrozumienia, że akceptuje go takiego, jakim jest, ze wszystkimi jego wadami, przeszłością – całego.

 _And I can’t breath_  
_And I still feel_  
_But not the way I want to._  
_I’m on the edge, I don’t’ know how_  
_I can escape this nightmare._

Tym razem to chłopak był tym, który się pochylił. Oparłszy się o klatkę piersiową Dereka, zaplątał ich nogi i pogłębił pocałunek. On również nie piętnował mężczyzny przez wzgląd na jego przeszłość czy jakiekolwiek inne czynniki. Wsunął palce we włosy Hale’a, a ten zaciągnął się jego zapachem, przez co o mało nie dostał zawrotów głowy. Stiles wycofał się odrobinę, przygryzając lekko wargę i spuszczając wzrok.

\- Pokaż je – głos Dereka był miękki i delikatny niczym szept wiatru. – Pokaż mi swoje oczy…

Głowa Stilinskiego od razu podskoczyła. Jego serce waliło z przerażenia niczym młot, jednak pełne ciepła spojrzenie Hale’a dodało mu odwagi. Zamknął oczy, a gdy otworzył je ponownie, natrafił na dokładne odbicie swoich lodowato błękitnych tęczówek.

\- Jesteś piękny – powiedział cicho Derek. – Nieważne, co mówią inni, i nieważne, jaki kolor mają twoje oczy.

Stiles patrzył z rozczuleniem na mężczyznę. Już wiedział, że nie będzie sam, Derek był taki jak on i tylko razem byli w stanie przetrwać.

Hale pochylił się, pocałował go w czoło, po czym wyszeptał wprost do ucha:

\- Spróbuj odpocząć… ja będę czuwać.

Spojrzał mu w oczy i Stiles nigdy nie widział go tak otwartego. Chłopak uśmiechnął się – lekko, ale po raz pierwszy od dawna naprawdę szczerze – wtulił w silne ciało obok i zamknął oczy. Tej nocy spał spokojnie. Bez żadnych koszmarów.


End file.
